Lui résister
by saturdaiix-x3
Summary: Une agréable promenade en forêt qui va faire naître en Bella un désir impossible à assouvir pour Edward... Impossible, vraiment ?


Nous progressions dans les bois depuis la matinée quand le ciel s'était assombri. De lourds nuages noirs avaient pointé leur nez, sur un ciel à peine plus clair. Je ne m'étonnai pas quand je reçus les premières gouttes tièdes sur mon front et ramenai instinctivement une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux, comme pour me protéger. Les arbres jetaient leurs ombres distendues sur le sol, l'atmosphère en devenait presque lourde, oppressante. En temps normal, j'aurai été anxieuse, mais son dos devant moi suffisait à me rassurer. J'étais anormalement calme et sereine. L'obscurité s'était presque installée et je ne distinguai Edward juste parce qu'il avançait à une trentaine de centimètres devant moi, écartant les branches devant mon passage, moi dans son sillon. Le silence était seul rompu par mes pas maladroits et désordonnés entre les racines. Au bout d'un moment, Edward s'arrêta soudainement, à un moment si brusque, si net qu'il avait dû sentir quelque chose que je ne percevais pas. Je lui rentrai dedans de plein fouet et m'agrippai à sa chemise pour éviter de tomber. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en fût vraiment rendu compte tout de suite, le regard perdu vers la cime des arbres.

Alice ne t'avait pas prévenu qu'il pleuvrait ? demandai-je

Je dansai d'un pied à l'autre, tentant de retrouver mon équilibre sur les feuilles glissantes. Il se retourna aussitôt, m'empoigna fermement par le bras et m'aida à me stabiliser.

Je n'ai pas pensé à le lui demander, soupira-t-il, déjà agacé par son oubli.

Edward n'avait que trop tendance à en faire trop pour assurer ma sécurité, ou mon confort. Il s'en voulait également de ne pas pouvoir me protéger des désagréments obligatoires de la vie. Son regard rencontra le mien. Déjà il m'enlaçait contre son torse glacé, m'arrachant quelques frissons de plaisir. Il les mit sur le compte de la température glaciale qui émanait de lui et me repoussa gentiment, ne gardant que ma paume entre ses doigts frais.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu tombes malade, dit-il en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux humide

- Ne sois pas stupide, je ne vais pas en mourir, soupirai-je en entourant sa taille de mes bras, geste inutile puisqu'il pourrait me repousser comme bon lui semblait.

Comme si on voulait me punir pour avoir dit cela, un éclair aveuglât le ciel et l'averse continua de plus belle. Il soupira tandis que ses cheveux prenaient une teinte sombre, au fur et à mesure que l'eau y coulait.

Je sais que cela t'est désagréable. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il sans tout de fois m'écarter de lui à mon grand étonnement et bonheur

Arrête de te torturer, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pleuvait.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je trouvais cela d'un romantisme sans équivoque. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était d'une beauté intolérable, pire que d'habitude peut-être, ses cheveux trempés sortant d'une publicité pour du gel, ses lèvres humides et brillantes et son odeur plus qu'enivrante. Je pouvais voir l'eau glisser le long de son cou pâle et parfait, et l'imaginer sur son torse marmoréen et entre ses omoplates. Il ne portait qu'une chemise noire, dégoulinante d'eau, qui se moulait contre son torse parfaitement musclé, transparente par endroits me laissant deviner les traits de sa peau. Ses yeux, d'un or profond, étaient soulignés par ses magnifiques cils mouillés et d'un noir de jais. Il s'en voulait considérablement de m'avoir emmené sous une averse mais ils étaient pourtant emprunts d'un désir profond que je ne parvenais à définir.

Bella, soupira-t-il en ayant apparemment l'envie d'ignorer mes protestations, je sais que tu ne supportes pas l'humidité, et moi, idiot comme je le suis, j'oublie…

Je ne le laissai pas finir et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais préparé mon coup, je l'avoue, et m'étais déjà hissée sur la pointe des pieds. Je crus qu'il allait me repousser, il n'en fit rien et me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, me serrant plus fort contre lui de sa main posée sur mes hanches. J'entourai sa nuque de mes mains, l'attirant toujours plus près. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me repousse comme à son habitude, nous étions en train de franchir les limites qu'il avait fixées. Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa nuque et agrippai ses cheveux mouillés. Pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas. Tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait, et que mon cœur battait la chamade, il s'autorisa un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais entrepris auparavant. Pas comme les hommes qui se serraient retenus de peur d'être repoussés, Edward était angoissé (le mot était faible) à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler voire de me blesser sérieusement. Risque que j'étais prête à prendre. Il glissa sa main sous mon corsage, dans mon dos et fit courir ses doigts frais sur ma peau. Je fus prise de frissons et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Soudain il se détacha de mes lèvres et plaqua mes mains le long de mon corps presque violemment. Il nous fallut du temps pour reprendre notre respiration.

Edward, je…

Je fus interrompue, déjà prisonnière de ses doigts plaqués sur mes lèvres, arrivés là trop vite pour mes yeux d'humaine.

Je t'en pris, ne dis rien, souffla-t-il

Comme si je pouvais. Sa respiration était saccadée, presque plus désordonnée que la mienne si cela était possible. Il resta longtemps sans bouger, pétrifié tel une statue. Lui qui d'habitude cherchait toujours à se justifier, impatiemment. Un peu intriguée par son manque de réaction, je restai figée, certes moins statique que son corps de marbre, nos souffles reprenant lentement un rythme régulier. J'avais toujours la bouche immobilisée, et il relâcha quelque peu son emprise pour me permettre de respirer un peu mieux quand son souffle se fut calmé.

J'accumule les erreurs… Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé.

Il me relâcha, et s'écarta vivement de quelques pas. Ses yeux, couleur or fondu. Je fuyais son regard me bornai à fixer mes lacets, pas encore tout à fait remise de mes émotions. Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise et gênée lorsque Edward me rejetait un peu trop brutalement à mon goût. Après quelques minutes, alors que le silence en devenait presque pesant, je murmurai :

J'aimerais tellement que tu ne le sois pas.

Je relevai les yeux, il me fixait d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Ne pense plus à quelque chose dans ce genre, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête

Arrête de t'imaginer que ce n'est que passager simplement parce que tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées, pardonne-moi de ne pas te dire ce que je pense à chaque moment, lâchai-je avec sarcasme

C'est tellement important pour toi ? chuchota-t-il, mal à l'aise

J'acquiesçai.

Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Ne m'en donne pas alors, ripostai-je en avançant d'un pas vers lui

Je m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'il recule, il n'en fit rien.

Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie.

Ne me repousse pas alors.

Ce n'est pas toi que je repousse, Bella ! s'emporta-t-il

A d'autres.

Il me fusilla du regard.

Ne sois pas si stupide, fit-il

Si je dois l'être pour accéder à mes requêtes…

Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Je ne répondis pas, et il baissa les yeux.

Je pourrais te faire du mal, murmura-t-il, sa voix emplie de tristesse

C'est lui qui avança cette fois, pas assez proche à mon goût mais assez pour caresser ma joue du revers de sa main. Il m'adressa une grimace désespérée.

Et si je voulais quand même prendre le risque hein ? Au pire ce serait quoi, quelques ecchymoses ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il bouillonnait. J'étais allée trop loin. Mes remarques l'avaient vraiment énervé cette fois-ci et il recula brusquement à nouveau. C'était assez déroutant de suivre ses sautes d'humeur, son cerveau reliant si vite les sous-entendus de mes paroles avec mes actes. J'étais certaine de ne jamais m'y faire, et pourtant je savais au fond de moi que je m'en réjouissais. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à sa présence. Il ne risquerait pas d'y avoir de routine.

Tu crois vraiment que ce serait une victoire si tu n'avais que quelques os cassés, des hématomes et des éraflures ? cracha-t-il, dégouté. Ce serait une victoire si tu pouvais encore marcher après ce que je t'aurai fait subir ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire du mal ! Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler !

Je le laissai se calmer, ne répondis rien. Je voyais ses lèvres remuer rapidement comme quand il ruminait et percevais des brides de mots, des phrases prononcées si bas qu'elles en devenaient incompréhensibles.

Souviens-toi toujours d'Emily, Bella. Sam a fait une erreur, elle en payera le prix toute sa vie et je ne parle même pas de sa conscience à lui. Il s'en veut à tel point … Tu ne peux pas savoir. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cette idée à sa place, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, je ne veux pas être un monstre.

Tu n'en es pas un Edward, je t'assure. Jasper te l'a dit, le goût du sang est plus fort que tout, plus fort que ça. Et tu as déjà gouté au mien.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter.

Ce sera plus facile alors, puisqu'il ne sera pas question de sang.

Non, dit-il avec détermination, parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu ne bougeais plus. Tu étais presque morte. Et plus cadavérique que nous (Il pâlit). J'ai compris véritablement à quel point je t'aimais. Je me savais incapable de vivre sans toi dans ce monde, j'aurai été capable de tout pour te ramener. Imagines-tu un instant à quel point cette vision a été difficile pour moi ? Te voir blanche, pâle, immobile et complètement glacée. Ne plus jamais voir ces rougeurs magnifiques sur tes joues. Dans ce cas, c'est complètement différent. Je serai le responsable, pas le sauveur. Tu … tu aimeras. Tu seras en vie, plus que jamais. Tu me demanderas peut-être de … de continuer. Alors j'obéirai, et ça risque de … de déraper. Je n'aurai aucune excuse pour m'arrêter et je n'en aurai pas envie non plus.

Tu aimeras aussi. Hmm… je crois, fis-je en rougissant

Comment peux-tu te soucier du plaisir que j'aurai alors que nous parlons de ta survie ?

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Mais tout est lié…

Je refuse, m'interrompit-il, ses yeux brûlant d'intensité.

Comment peux-tu le savoir avant d'avoir essayer ?

Je me connais.

Pas si bien que tu aimerais le croire.

Il soupira, se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Mes sens prendront le dessus, c'est certain, répondit-il perdant sa patience

Je parie que non.

Je ne parierai pas.

On demande à Alice ?

Je ne prendrai jamais cette décision, elle ne verra rien.

Je me tus, cherchant un autre argument.

Tu es trempée, rentrons au cottage, suggéra-t-il sautant sur l'occasion pour couper court à la discussion

J'avais vraiment oublié où je me trouvai, dans une flaque d'eau en l'occurrence. J'avais plus l'impression d'être dans une baignoire que dans mes vêtements, ils me collaient à la peau et c'était pire qu'inconfortable. Comme d'habitude, j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouvai en la présence d'Edward, enfermée dans notre bulle intime et passionnée.

Quel cottage ?

Celui d'Alice et Jasper. Il est plus près d'ici que la villa et il doit sûrement il y avoir une belle garde-robe connaissant Alice. On n'aura qu'à y attendre la fin de l'averse pour que je te ramène chez toi.

Je soupirai. Il m'adressa un regard empli de tendresse et de désespoir et comprit que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Je compris à mon tour qu'il n'était pas si décidé qu'il me le laissait imaginer. Il était réellement bon acteur. Edward soupira, à son tour, attrapa mon bras en essayant d'être le plus doux possible même si je le sentais encore crispé : conséquence de sa récente colère et me fit basculer sur son dos. J'enroulai mes bras et mes jambes autour de son corps humide et frais. Il se mit alors à courir entre les arbres. C'était une de ces sensations à laquelle on ne s'habitue pas, hormis le fait que je me trouvai collée sur son dos, trop proche de sa peau qui me consumait. C'était la sensation unique d'avoir l'impression d'aller plus vite que la pluie, comme si Edward évitait les gouttes d'eau. Ce qui, tout compte fait, était fort possible. Nos corps trempés l'un contre l'autre n'atténua pas mon désir bien au contraire et je me sentis obligée de coller mes lèvres contre sa nuque ruisselante et de glisser mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je l'entendis, malgré la vitesse, soupirer d'aise. Il n'était pas si indifférent.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes, nous étions déjà arrivés. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, sans que j'eusse remarqué de clé et s'empressa de me faire rentrer dans la maisonnette avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'admirer de l'extérieur. Nous entrâmes et une bouffée de chaleur nous submergea. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent et je pris alors conscience que je grelottai. Nous retirâmes nos chaussures qui couinaient sur le parquet et nos chaussettes gorgées d'eau. Nous étions dans une pièce que j'identifiai comme un salon. Une pièce vraiment très différente du style de la villa, j'en concluais que c'était Alice qui avait dû s'occuper de la décoration. Tout en chaleur et en confort. Presque surchargé. Un grand tapis blanc molletonné couvrait une grande partie de la pièce ovale. Trois longs canapés en cuir, encadraient une cheminée en pierre blanche vers laquelle fila Edward pour y allumer un feu. Une fine table basse en ébène ornait le centre, sur laquelle reposait une large bougie, déjà allumée par Edward probablement, dont la flamme vacillait. Dans le reste de la pièce, une quantité inimaginable de poufs & de fauteuils étaient disposés couverts de plaids et de coussins que je devinai moelleux. J'eus même le temps de remarquer le nombre impressionnant de tableaux encadrés avant de reporter mon attention vers Edward, assis sur le canapé le plus proche avec une négligence qu'on aurait pu croire étudiée si on ne connaissait pas la grâce naturelle des Cullen. Les manches longues de sa chemise trempée relevées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient de doux reflets que produisait la clarté du feu, qui crépitait dans la cheminée, sur sa peau pâle. Il m'attira vers lui avec une moue irrésistible et je me jetai presque dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour mes propos un peu secs. La peau de son bras contre le mien était chaude, presque fiévreuse, et je sursautai, réellement surprise. Il eut un pâle sourire et m'écarta de lui en désignant du doigt un placard.

Alice y a laissé des vêtements. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche et de te changer. Tes dents ne vont pas tarder à claquer.

Je soupirai.

Je préfère rester avec toi.

Hors de question, tu vas être malade. Plus tard.

Je l'ignorai.

Pourquoi ta peau est-elle devenue si chaude ?

Va te laver, Bella, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je ne bougeai pas, me bornant à fixer ses yeux qui me fuyaient.

Il soupira, vaincu.

Le feu a un effet très spécial sur ma peau. C'est l'unique façon qui puisse la réchauffer, à part le sang que je bois évidemment. Et c'est d'ailleurs le seul qui pourrait éventuellement me tuer.

A part les crocs de loup-garou…

A part les crocs de loup-garou, répéta-il s'efforçant de retenir son sourire, mais il faudrait quand même qu'ils brûlent ce qui reste de moi.

Je tressaillis.

Et …

Je t'ai répondu, j'aimerais à présent que tu t'occupes un peu mieux de toi-même et que tu ailles te réchauffer avant de tomber réellement malade.

Il me poussa gentiment mais fermement de la main.

Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas me réchauffer dans tes bras puisque ta peau est si chaude ?

Je fermai les yeux, attendis le verdict, certaine qu'il refuserait. Cependant il ne trahit rien, et je rouvris les yeux, stupéfaite. Il me dévisageait avec une expression presque torturée.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella, murmura-t-il presque gêné, je crois que nous avons suffisamment dépassé les limites pour aujourd'hui.

Tes limites. Pas les miennes.

Je me levai maladroitement, me dirigeai vers ce qui semblait être la salle de bains. Il m'attendait déjà derrière la porte.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si difficile ? me demanda-t-il en prenant mes joues entre ses doigts

Ses lèvres douces frôlèrent la commissure de mes lèvres, puis s'entrouvrirent juste assez pour laisser s'échapper son arôme sucré. J'inhalais son odeur, son nez glissa le long de ma mâchoire, plus lentement qu'il ne l'était permis. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration au lieu de me laisser aller, mais je ne pus résister. La main d'Edward caressa mon bras en remontant jusque dans mon cou et en attirant mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Je m'autorisai à entremêler mes doigts dans ses cheveux cuivre, rapprochait sa tête de la mienne, et ses lèvres qui se posèrent avidement sur les miennes. Presque avec violence. Je posai mes mains tremblantes sur son torse et hésitai toutefois, appréhendant sa réaction. Je n'aurai pas survécu à un second rejet. Il ne réagit pas, ou plutôt continua à m'embrasser avec passion. Alors très lentement je défis un par un les boutons de sa chemise, effleurant son torse glacé du bout des doigts, m'électrisant à chaque contact. D'un mouvement souple de l'épaule, il la fit tomber sur le carrelage froid. Je parcourrai son torse dur de ma main frêle, envahit par un flot d'émotions, mon sang brûlant coulant dans mes veines. Je fis jouer le bout de mes doigts sur son estomac, dessinant le contour de ses muscles tendus, remontant sur son poitrail, jouant avec ses traits comme si je voulais me les mémoriser. Il était sublime, divin. J'avais du mal à croire qu'un être si parfait se tenait devant moi, et fort heureusement mon esprit n'était plus assez sous mon contrôle pour que j'y songe longuement. Il frémit sous mon contact. Je l'entendis même gémir tout doucement et il pressa sa bouche sur la mienne de manière plus heurtée. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes alors qu'il caressait ma nuque et mes cheveux. Je sentis ses doigts descendre lentement le long de mon corps, m'arrachant de longs frissons qui en disaient long, s'arrêter sur ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à nouveau, et la pointe de sa langue vint tracer le contour de ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne m'entendais plus respirer, et décidai de tenir bon. Pourtant son odeur me fit perdre la tête et j'entrouvrais à mon tour mes lèvres, pour aller chercher sa langue. Il ne s'y attendait pas et gémit de surprise quand elles se trouvèrent. Elles se découvrirent tendrement puis prirent plus d'assurance et se caressèrent subtilement. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps entier tremblait, mon esprit exaltait et n'attendait qu'une chose. Sa langue était d'un arôme pur et vif, comme un goût de miel sur la mienne. Elle me brûlait, me consumait toute entière. Il aurait pu me demander ce qu'il souhaitait, je l'aurai accompli. Toutefois il restait maître de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas mon cas, et prenait soin de ne pas toucher ma langue avec ses dents venimeuses.

Ses mains posées sur ma taille me soulevèrent avec une facilité déconcertante, tandis que je m'agrippai à sa nuque et je sentis soudain un jet d'eau chaude au dessus de nos têtes entrelacées. J'en déduisais qu'il nous avait entraînés dans la douche. Il semblait avoir oublié toute sa détermination passée, et pourtant contrôlait la situation et en profitait. Sa peau devint presque tiède sous mes doigts, tandis que la vapeur s'accumulait dans l'espace confiné. Je sentis ses mains se glisser sous mon corsage trempé, plaqué contre ma peau. Cela aurait pu être inconfortable, si j'avais eu froid. Hors ce n'était pas le cas. Il quitta mes lèvres, à mon grand malheur, colla son front contre le mien, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Puis-je ? murmura –t-il, suggestif

Ne sois pas stupide, soupirai-je impatiente

Ce qui déclencha ses rires envoûtants sans pour autant le faire rejoindre mes lèvres. Il fit courir ses doigts sur mon corsage, s'arrêtant à la frontière entre le col et ma gorge, et déboutonna un par un les boutons avec une lenteur exagérée, son regard fixant mes yeux. J'avais du mal à rester de marbre, je le voulais de manière intolérable contre ma peau. Pourtant à une dizaine de centimètres, il était encore trop loin de moi. Je ne regardai pas ses yeux, sachant que j'allai y perdre pied, préférant regarder ses mains qui descendaient le long mon corps. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il ouvrit mon corsage, tandis que je tentai de me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, me l'enleva rapidement en frôlant ma peau. J'en frissonnai. Puis, enfin, il se pencha vers moi et m'offrit ses lèvres douces en une invitation irrésistible. Je les retrouvai avec une joie non dissimulée, tandis que sa langue rejoignit la mienne, tout aussi impatiente. Elles jouèrent un instant, puis il s'éloigna encore une fois de moi, plus franchement cette fois-ci. Il me regarda et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était empli de désir avec néanmoins une pointe de désespoir.

Je suis sur le point de craquer tu sais.

Je ne savais pas trop de quel côté du problème il voulait parler mais n'osais le lui avouer. Il dut le lire dans mes yeux :

Les deux Bella, les deux. Tu es presque nue devant moi…

Tu m'as juste enlevé mon corsage, remarquai-je

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mon interruption et reprit :

Ton parfum est captivant ici, pire que dehors. On est serré, ta chaleur est si proche de mon corps et la vapeur propage ton odeur, c'est effrayant. Je n'arriverai pas à partir si je le voulais.

Tu ne veux pas, c'est déjà bien. Où est le problème ?

Je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler si on continue comme cela.

Je réfléchissais rapidement à un moyen de le rendre moins coupable. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser souffrir pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins, cela ne me suffirait pas. J'avais besoin qu'il ait confiance en moi, et en lui. Et le voir torturé ne faisait pas partie de ma définition de la réussite.

C'est de ma faute tu sais, si je n'étais pas si… entreprenante.

Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui suis sur le point de te sauter dessus…

Il sursauta en entendant ses mots, il venait de confirmer qu'il était à deux doigts de me tuer. Et pourtant son expression me fit sourire.

Tu sais, cela me suffit … mentis-je

Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

à moi, Bella. On a commencé, j'en veux déjà plus. Je te veux toi.

Il me lança un regard attristé, me laissant digérer sa déclaration.

Je suis déjà à toi, murmurai-je

Non tu ne comprends pas, je te veux d'une autre façon, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Je sais que tu attends que je dois choquée, ou effrayée, hors je ne le suis pas, je n'attends que ça et tu le sais bien.

Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas être capable de te dire que j'aimerais que tu sois désolée, me fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice qui me fit fondre

Je souris et me glissai entre ses bras qui se refermèrent sur mon dos, ses doigts glissant sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je l'embrassai brutalement et il me plaqua le moins violemment possible contre le mur en carrelage. La douchette devait être juste au dessus de nos têtes à présent, le débit d'eau se fit plus fort sur nos visages. Sa langue retrouva la mienne, impatiente. Elles jouèrent toutes les deux avec fougue jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, alors il quitta mes lèvres, mais pas ma peau et glissa lentement sur mon cou trempé. Il était complètement appuyé contre mon corps à présent, mais il prenait grand soin de ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Je sentais chaque parcelle de la peau douce de son torse contre mon ventre, chaque baiser sur mon cou, décuplé probablement par l'eau et la vapeur qui nous entouraient. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, et je fus contente qu'il ne sente pas mes ongles, j'aurai déchiré sa peau si elle avait été seulement moins indestructible.

C'est à ce moment là que je sentis ses mains, alors sur ma nuque, descendre lentement jusqu'à mes hanches pour se poser sur la boucle de ma ceinture. Il se décolla de ma peau à mon plus grand malheur et se borna à fixer mes yeux, le regard fou. Ce qu'il dut y voir l'incita à continuer car il m'embrassa avec passion et desserra ma ceinture jusqu'à me l'enlever complètement. J'entendis un bruit sourd, elle avait dû heurter le sol carrelé. Je lui rendis son baiser, encore plus violemment, mon corps se contractant pour lui faciliter le mouvement. Il fit descendre mon pantalon, m'en débarrassant négligemment. J'étais quasiment nue devant lui et il me fixait d'un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres. Son corps était crispé, un mélange d'inquiétude et de désir et je repris mes caresses sur son torse pour l'apaiser. Cela eut le résultat escompté et je le sentais se détendre contre moi. Le côté le moins noble de ma personne avait pris possession de moi et exultait, mais pourtant je n'osai pas aller plus loin de peur de le faire souffrir plus tard, même si je voulais poursuivre de manière déraisonnable. Il comprit mon « malaise », attrapa ma main et la déposa sur sa propre ceinture avant de reprendre ma nuque entre ses doigts, comme s'il me voulait quand même me laisser le choix. Je réprimai un sourire et défis à mon tour la boucle de sa ceinture sans hésitation, d'une main si ferme que cela me surprit. Il se chargea d'enlever son jean et le jeta sur le sol. Bien que je n'en sois pas complètement sûre, trop occupée que j'étais à m'émerveiller devant son corps trop parfait et les sensations que sa peau contre la mienne me procurait.


End file.
